callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminal (map)
Terminal is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, based on the campaign mission No Russian. Overview This map, which is an airport terminal, is full of luggage, bars, and small shops; the outside area of the map, where planes and cargo are stationed, has many tiny areas that are accessible as well. Security checkpoints and barricades make the map very maze-like. Players can even head inside one of the planes. The indoor area can provide some cover from enemy killstreaks, but there are many overhead windows that should be avoided. The main hallway overlooking the outside part the map which has been given the name the Hallway of Death, should be avoided at most. The map is mainly filled with tight turns and medium range combat. As a result, Assault Rifles and SMGs are most effective, and thus most common, while Grenade Mortaring is common where guns don't always have straight lines of sight. Because of the large amount of glass on the map, attaining FMJ penetration kills is more common on Terminal than on other maps with little cover such as Wasteland. Also, the jetway connecting the plane to the terminal building has an open section above the plane's door which allows space for Predator Missiles and other such explosive weapons to enter. File:Terminal.png|The map of Terminal. Trivia *On the screens for departures, there is a date at the bottom, written in blue text. The date is viewable through a regular sniper scope and reads May 17, 2006. It is unknown what significance, if any, the date has. *On the departure screen just inside from the Spetznaz spawn, the departures board will list the flight to Paris as "boarding", indicating that the FLUGRUGER plane was to travel to France. *Even though this map is in Russia, behind the counter in the store near the plane entrance has American magazines. They include baseball and cars. *An Oliver Twist book can be seen in the shop. *The plane's cockpit has no glass in the windows. *This map along with four other original maps are special as there isn't an exit blocked by a vehicle. *There is a poster for the movie 'Vengeance'; which is about two of the most dangerous soldiers on Earth (perhaps a reference to Soap and Price or Ghost and Roach) that were double crossed and left for dead. The same poster can be seen in campaign in the beginning of Takedown and again in the multiplayer map Bailout. *If the player goes into spectator mode and flies over the small barrier on the second floor, there are more shops that are visible. In one of these shops there are posters of bottles of wine, some read "It goes down deep and hard," referencing Mark Grigsby's rap "Deep and Hard" performed in Call of Duty 4. *In the same store, there are also two floating Xbox game cases that feature Captain Price on the cover and the title Call of Duty: Modern Warfare. The back of the case is the same as the Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare case. These cases are in the same spot on the Spec Ops mission as well and in "No Russian". *The case of the floating games appear to be rated "E" instead of being "M". *Looking at the telephones on the wall in Burger Town, one can see: 'COD4', on them. This also applies to every phone in both Modern Warfare games. *Throwing a stun grenade at the big tank on the red roof will make it explode, though only receiving a small amount of damage. This is useful at the beginning of games and before camping there. *The plane does not have any glass in its windows, neither in the cockpit nor in the passenger area. *The metal detectors are still fully operational during an EMP, which is odd since realistically, they should not be functional at all. *On the plane, the player can only see the "Flugruger" logo on one side and not the other *In the airplane, the pilot, co-pilot and some passenger seats are missing. *Inside the plane are seats that have the oxygen masks ejected out. Above one of the seats (Which is only a single seat), will have three masks dangling down in front of it which is odd as there is evidence that the one seat was the only one ever there. *At the security area, the player can pass through metal detectors, which go off as they detect the player's weapons. *In the middle of the map, outside, near Flag B in Domination, there are barriers that read: 'IW International Airport'. *The Russian folk song 'Kalinka' can be heard playing in the cosmetics store and the gift shop. *If the player goes into Spectator mode, they can fly over the pile of debris to the right of the escalators, revealing the middle of the level No Russian, albeit with no civilians or scenery although a puddle of blood. *The jet engines cannot explode on this map, unlike its campaign counterpart No Russian. *Destroying the traveling bags using either firepower or knife, they pop out clothes and wine bottles, the same with No Russian. *This is the only map other than the campaign mission, "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" and "No Russian" that has soda machines that dispense soda when pressing the action/reload button. *If the player throws a Semtex, Frag, Throwing Knife, C4, or fires an M203 or GP-25 through the metal detectors, they will go off. *Oddly enough, if a player would knife a suitcase or luggage piece *on display* in a store, clothing will pop out although these cases are not meant to be in use as they are for sale. *All or most of the glass can be destroyed. Ceiling glass and airport glass can all be shattered (although the ceiling takes three bullets to crack thus making it a waste of ammunition). *Knifing "Departure" screens in a certain way will turn them off. But knifing them again will crack them. *If the player is killed. through the glass in the killcam it shows the glass is already broken. *When viewing the flight schedule, next to Tehran it says it is to set off at 13:37, and also one of the flight numbers is 1337. 1337 is "leet" for elite. *You can see the elevator in which Makarov and his men in the level No Russian come out from. *In the area with blood splatter in the Spetsnaz spawn, in one looks at the blood, one sees a reflection of the glass above. If the glass is shot, the reflection in the blood will still show the glass as intact. *On free spectate, there seems to be no actual way to reach the airport from the outside as it is surrounded by trees and forests. A city can be seen in the distance but there doesn't seem to be any way to get from the airport to the city and vice versa. This is strange as it is an international airport and not a private one. *If you can manage to get out of the map, there is no way back in. Furthermore the only way to knife someone is by doing it in midair or crouching and knifing through the small gap. *A "no loitering" sign can be seen out one of the terminal windows but instead of being written in Russian, it is written in English. *In the level No Russian, there is a store named 'Dreams' and the sign is written in Russian. In this map though, it is written in English. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Multiplayer Category:Maps